


Breaking Free

by Kca1516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Men Crying, Scoot is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Stiles believed that his friends would always have his back.But everything turned out to be a lie, only Derek was the one to understand him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 309





	Breaking Free

The only person Stiles could ever remember telling him they loved him was his mother. The last time he heard it was when she was in a hospital bed, minutes away from death. 

She died that very night.

After she was gone, the boy’s father disappeared for months. Leaving Stiles, his ten year old son, to fend for himself. The boy was left to deal with emotions that he didn't understand. At the time, his best friend, Scott and his mother Melissa had taken him in. They fed, clothed, and cared for Stiles even though it was hard on her. 

Melissa had been a single mother, who worked day and night at a minimum wage job to take care of two teenage boys, one of which wasn't even hers. Stiles had always felt bad for doing that to her, and had to remind himself that it wasn't a choice. He had been alone.

But when Scott and Stiles were fifteen, Scott had gotten bit by a werewolf and the two of them were thrust into new levels of bullshit. 

That was when everything changed.

Stiles began to hang back on missions. Scott became obsessed with his girlfriend, Allison, and it all led to Stiles being ignored. 

The best friends had detached from each other more than Stiles ever thought possible. The pack only ever seemed to need him for information, even though the boy gave them anything and everything they needed. Once Stiles had finished the job, he was back to being ignored. 

Stiles would have left the pack to fend for themselves long ago if it wasn't for one broody, constantly angry, handsome alpha who always seemed to notice Stiles’s commitment. Still, the boy slowly started to feel the abandonment settle in, reminding him of the feelings his father had once forced on him from a young age. 

The pack never noticed how badly Stiles yearned for them. The boy’s need and voice fell on deaf ears. He felt like he was being encased behind sound proof glass. 

While he was on one side, Stiles's friends were on the other unable to hear him screaming and shouting to be released. Even then, the boy would be worse off if it weren’t for that one person watching from the sidelines in silence. The only pack member Stiles ever noticed looking at him as if he was more than just an object, a tool. 

However, the alpha never did anything about Stiles’s soundless suffering. Derek would simply stand there, almost as if he were waiting for the right moment to attack. Stiles never had a problem with that. Derek would always come to the boy when he needed him to, and not a second later. 

Today was the day that Stiles needed Derek to break the glass, and with the rage of a thousand fires, he did. 

"Scott please you have to understand, I-I didn't have a choice! Those witches were gonna kill me! I was going to die! I was only protecting myself!" Stiles screamed.

Scott refused to understand. Stiles would have been dead if he hadn't defended himself. 

"There’s always a choice! You killed them, Stiles, in cold blood! You're a murderer!" He spat. 

Stiles froze and stared at Scott with a blankness in his eyes. 

That's when Stiles felt the dams collapse.

The boy’s chest constricted, his lungs refusing oxygen to get in or out. A dizziness swam in Stiles’s head before he fell to the ground, curling into himself, retreating to the darkest depths of his mind. 

A thundering roar, and the clashing of claws broke Stiles out of the reverie of doubt and devastation. 

" _ He... _ " 

The boy thought Scott would always be there for him just like when they were children. 

"... _ The only one there... _ " 

Scott was never supposed to leave like this, they were supposed to be brothers. Everything was a lie. 

"... _ Did everything... _ " 

Wait..who was there?

" _ You're the only one that's supposed to believe him!!" _

Was that...

"Best friend, a brother!" Derek Hale spoke, his voice full of malice. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Just throwing him out like trash even after all you’ve been through. He loved you all, cared for you all, but not one, not  _ one _ person showed him any love back," 

It's no use, Stiles wanted to say, Scott never cared in the first place.

"Stiles gave and gave. He never complained, he went along with every plan you came up with, and never asked for anything in return. And now after an attack that could've led to his final breath, you're blaming him? Calling him a cold blooded murderer when he was just trying to survive." 

There was a loud crack as Derek threw Scott into the wall. 

"You should leave, and come back when you realize how much of a piece of shit you are!" 

An answering growl echoed in the room before Scott's retreating footsteps sounded, getting further and further away. 

A gentle pair of hands pulled him to his feet, and strong arms encircled his smaller form. 

"It's okay Stiles, just come back to me. Okay?" The alpha whispered.

"Derek?" Stiles stuttered out. 

"Hey, yeah it's me. I'm here," the boy’s face twisted into a grimace trying to refrain from crying once more. 

"You believe me right? I was just trying-" his voice cracked and the tears finally spilled. 

"I-I was just trying to  _ live _ I-" 

Derek squeezed him tight. 

"I believe you, Stiles. I know that it wasn't your fault. Don't listen to Scott, he never understood, never saw what you gave for him, what you gave for all of them." 

Stiles could hear the anger in his voice along with the tinge of disappointment. 

"Why are you here?" The boy asked quietly. 

"Because I love you," the alpha answered. 

"I want to be the one to fix you, find all your pieces and put you back together..if you'll have me of course." 

Derek pulled back to look at Stiles.

The boy was startled by the sincerity and determination dancing in the alpha’s hazel eyes. Stiles brought his shaking hands up to Derek’s face and hesitated before nodding. Derek leaned in and brought Stiles into a soft reassuring kiss, full of promise that the boy knew would never be broken.

  
  



End file.
